


【橙蕉】圣杯战争

by hulaquan



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Bed Sex, Blow Jobs, Holy Grail War (Fate), Lancer! Kaito, M/M, Master! Kouta
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulaquan/pseuds/hulaquan
Summary: 葛叶纮汰学习东西很快，不管是战斗还是有关圣杯战争的要领，以及，床上本事。
Relationships: Kazuraba Kouta/Kumon Kaito
Kudos: 13





	【橙蕉】圣杯战争

**Author's Note:**

> 去年写的没头没尾的橙蕉文一则

葛叶纮汰学习东西很快，不管是战斗还是有关圣杯战争的要领，以及，床上本事。

由于葛叶纮汰体内有些怪异的魔术回路，驱纹戒斗不能够顺利地通过他们既有的契约连接获得魔力，而作为Lancer现界战斗要消耗魔力又减少不得。驱纹硬撑过两天终于撑不住，在床上推倒了还是个高中生的御主葛叶，自己骑了上去。

被破了处男之身的葛叶当晚羞得满脸通红，驱纹在内心不禁嗤笑几声，真是个十七岁的小鬼——二十岁的葛叶和十七岁的时候也没多大区别。

在这个没有赫尔海姆森林的世界里被召唤出来真是个怪事——不，成为了Overlord的他死在铠武手下然后变成了英灵才是怪事。世界设定重重叠加，就算驱纹戒斗习惯了，这依旧很奇怪，这点是不会改变的。至于御主是葛叶纮汰这件事，驱纹戒斗先是不解，随后看到了葛叶家中作为召唤必须的圣遗物的Spear Victory，倒也没办法了。

驱纹心里很快作出了区分，这个世界与发生了赫尔海姆入侵与装甲骑士斗争的世界截然不同，虽然拥有着同样姓名，这里的葛叶纮汰显然与同名的另一人毫无关联。

既然如此，那就当成两个人。

“戒斗，唔。”男孩湿热的舌头毫无章法地在对方的口腔里攻城掠地，从贝齿到舌根，又在敏感的上颚反复磨蹭，被压在床铺上的驱纹戒斗完全处于下风。他并不喜欢接吻，但彼此口腔黏膜接触的瞬间灌输过来的大量魔力充斥全身的感觉容不得他多说一个“不”。Lancer的身体都像是因为魔力的补充而温暖起来，血液里流淌着与葛叶家魔术同样的力量。

他甚至出现了一些不切实际的通感，仿佛魔力真有什么甜橘的气味似的。

驱纹戒斗又不傻，在葛叶纮汰有意营造出的煽情气氛中，他清晰地感到有什么硬邦邦地顶在自己的腹部。“好色的高中生。”他不仅不太领情、还有意往自己御主头上泼冷水地评价道。从第一次和他补魔开始，葛叶就一副额外在意的样子，完全是觉悟不够，硬生生要把性和爱打包出售给自己。

性不就够了？驱纹戒斗想，爱不需要。

如今的葛叶纮汰要是这么容易被打击到退缩就不是他了，“今天和Assassin战斗应该消耗了很多魔力，戒斗，我觉得我应该帮你补充一下。”

“随便你。”驱纹已经差不多习惯补魔了，“葛叶，起来，压着我我没法脱衣服。”英灵大多都应该尊称御主一声master，但驱纹没叫过几次，大多时候还是像曾经那样喊葛叶纮汰。

“我来帮你脱。”葛叶急忙把想要起身的驱纹按回床上，驱纹着实感到了男孩力道之大。比较碍事的长外套已经以前被脱在外面衣架上了，驱纹戒斗的深灰马甲首先被解开，接着是深红的衬衫。葛叶纮汰垂着脑袋，解开扣子的手指有些打颤但依旧工作着。驱纹看到男孩眼神湿润，深色的瞳仁闪动着纯粹的光。

果不其然，年轻的御主看到了Lancer腰腹的伤口——Overload驱纹戒斗与Overload葛叶纮汰最后一战中决定胜负的致命伤。“这是什么？”葛叶抬起头来问，手指在丑陋的伤口边缘摩挲，“……痛吗？”

驱纹戒斗不怎么在意，语气依旧平淡无奇，“不过是个无关痛痒的疤。”

葛叶纮汰没能察觉到Lancer不太自然的眨眼与回避。他看着伤口的形状，像是被刀刺穿留下的。他不假思索地俯下头，亲吻上疤痕。“一直没有消退的话，它就应该是戒斗以前战斗的痕迹吧？我什么时候能够知道戒斗过去经历的事情呢？”

“该知道的时候就会知道。”驱纹戒斗仓促地给这个话题画上句号，随后有些急躁地催促葛叶，“不是要补魔吗。”

葛叶半点不含糊，很快放下了这边的疑虑，先利落地解开了驱纹的腰带，随后把长裤与底裤一道扯到脚踝后丢在地上。戒斗男性的器官尚没有多少性奋的迹象，无精打采地在稀疏的阴毛里卧躺。

“戒斗不是那种接吻就会硬的敏感体质呢。”葛叶纮汰若有所思地说道，然后往手心里倒了些润滑剂握住了那团软肉。高中男生的手温暖有力，估计自己解决问题次数也不少，即使给其他人做手活对于他算新鲜事，也很快摸到了门道。戒斗的下半身很快充血挺立起来，硬邦邦地戳在对方的手里，润滑剂让撸动顺畅进行，手指上的薄茧富有技巧地摩擦过敏感点，刺激得肉棒顶端泌出了一股清液。驱纹戒斗不太情愿地发出了一声舒服的闷哼，然后不太高兴地闭上嘴，伸出手去拍葛叶纮汰，“省点力气，这不是补魔需要的步骤吧。”

葛叶松开手，“那倒也是。”他脱下了自己上半身的T恤，露出对于一个高中男生来说相当不错的紧实身材，三道令咒位于他右肩的前面。纮汰俯下上半身与驱纹戒斗裸露的胸膛贴近，其间的空气都被感染得发烫，他从后者被他吻得微微发肿的唇上又衔走一个吻，“但我想让戒斗舒舒服服地先去一次。”

这话怎么听都有些怪。在驱纹戒斗还在思索的几秒里，葛叶就抬起了他的腿，让他藏在丰润柔软臀丘之间隐秘的洞穴暴露在对方饱含欲望的视野里。黑发的男孩颇为满意地把对方修长漂亮的腿扶着搭在自己的肩上，另一只手暗度陈仓，指尖撬开了那个已经被自己的性器开拓过的蜜穴里，所触及的尽是湿热柔软，比起上面的那张嘴还实诚一些。

“从者不需要扩张。”驱纹戒斗支撑起自己的上半身来反抗葛叶纮汰“矫揉造作”的多余步骤，“你到底想干什么？”

瞧，还是下面的嘴巴对欲望更加坦诚。“以前都一点准备都不做，你直接骑上来肯定不舒服吧，我看到你的表情很难受。我想……所以这次无论如何都想让戒斗舒服一点。”葛叶纮汰一边说着，一边继续把手指往更深处进展，“感觉这样公平一点。”

真是个在诸种莫名其妙的地方好心的傻子，驱纹戒斗忍不住想，就这一点来说，两个世界的葛叶纮汰完全就是一个模子里出来的。他只是觉得多余，不管御主葛叶纮汰想做什么，对他来说都没有任何实际意义，他从刚刚的吻里汲取了相当多的魔力，短期内正常活动已经没有大碍，他大可腿一抬脚一踹，像个没有感情的杀手一样穿上衣服走人——不过这样太缺德了一点。而且葛叶弄得他也不怎么难受，那他继续在这里躺着任凭摆弄也挺好。

驱纹戒斗很快有点后悔了。“戒斗里面真的吸得好紧，我的手指都要化在里面了……”朝穴口探进了两根手指的葛叶纮汰毫不害臊地从嘴边窜出下流话，“我要是现在插进来的话一定会马上被夹射的。”他两根手指屈伸几下，终于和过于热情的肠肉达成了协议，双指分开大概三十度，大幅度地旋转着，像是在丈量和数清内壁的褶皱。葛叶时不时把手指抽出来淋上更多的润滑剂再捅回去，皮肤与肉壁之间发出暧昧的液体挤压声，还让环状肌的周围看起来一团糟。

好色的高中生……！驱纹戒斗在心里重复骂了好多次。但他实际上还是想表现得体面一些来掩盖真实内心，“不是你太敏感了吗。小，处男？”他差点没能把这句话说完，葛叶的手指在摸索了这些时候终于摸准了前列腺的位置，仅仅是用最柔软的指腹剐蹭到都教驱纹戒斗整个后背一激灵，唇边泄露出好几声急喘。这算什么感觉？说不爽是假的，但总觉得太不受控制了些，让他犹如踩在轻飘飘的云端，不知道走到哪一步会坠下去。

“舒服吗？”始作俑者满怀善意地问，“我看到说男人被刺激到这里的腺体的话会感觉很好，从者应该也是一样的吧。”没等驱纹戒斗回应，葛叶纮汰用稍大些的力气再次按上那块软肉。这一次带来的刺激几乎是前一次的十倍，褐色头发的男人浑身的神经都像通过了一阵强烈而急促的电火花。他的背肌紧紧绷起，情不自禁地扬起洁白诱人的脖颈，手指紧紧地抓住靠得最近的床单，让柔软的织物在手心被压出深深的褶皱。他的大脑像有一块区域暂停了功能，只能让牙齿咯咯地碰在一起才能抑制住尖叫出声的冲动。

葛叶纮汰还不善罢甘休，“可以叫出声，没有别人会听到。”驱纹戒斗本想着这种快感慢慢淡下去他一定有办法找回体面，结果按在他前列腺上的手指就再也没有松开，连绵不断的快感像汹涌的洪水一样冲垮他的理智。他的力气像尽数被抽走一样，整个绷紧的上半身都散了架一样重重倒在床铺上，他即将从云端坠落，落进底下不绝的洪流里，他唯有夹紧了架在葛叶纮汰肩上的双腿，仿佛这样能够给他一点支撑。

连他自己都没有发现他到底发出了什么样的声音。他竭力咬住的嘴角终究破裂流出了血，再怎么压抑的叫声都顺着喉咙冲上来，嘴唇和牙齿不能阻拦的美妙声音在葛叶纮汰耳中无疑是悦耳的乐曲。

年轻的御主松开原先钳制着Lancer腿根的另一只手，白净的皮肤上已经留下了红色的掐痕。“是很舒服吧？”葛叶问道，但是这声音对于意识有些迷离的驱纹来说十分遥远，教他无从作出回应。黑发的男孩重新又握住驱纹戒斗勃发的性器，在两种热度交汇的一瞬间后者达到了高潮，白浊的液体从顶端的马眼里一股股吐出来，打湿了他的手。

等到驱纹戒斗从高潮后空洞的几分钟中恢复过来，面色变得十分不好看——倒也不是说驱纹戒斗杀气腾腾，只不过他脸实在红得很，不知道是怒气染上的还是性生活忽然达到了一个新里程碑而泛出的红润。

“葛叶纮汰。”  
“滚。”

被下了逐客令的葛叶纮汰不为所动，“这可不是你说了算的，毕竟我是你的御主。”

大部分魔术师都或多或少地会一些投影魔术，虽然葛叶家家道衰落，强力的魔术已经失传，但这点小本事还是有的——这是驱纹戒斗失算的地方，高潮后的他全然忘记了眼前的葛叶纮汰还是个魔术师的事情，致使等到他意识完全恢复的时候已经被投影出的绳索捆住了双手固定在了床上。

“你，你！”一时间无法挣脱的驱纹戒斗无谓地挣扎了几下，双腿试图绞住对方的行动但距离靠得过近只能紧紧缠绕在葛叶腰间，最后只得在吻中咬破了自己御主的舌尖，腥味的血蔓延至整个口腔，魔力的流动中混入一缕鲜红。葛叶纮汰的手指进得更深了，微微痉挛的甬道深处泌出了更多湿滑黏腻的液体，只要随便搅动几下，就会从交合的地方传出令人脸红心跳的声音。

“戒斗的身体好色情，”鬼知道怎么会这么驾轻就熟甚至连看都不用看就找上了方向的葛叶把第三根手指也挤进了贪婪地吮吸着前两根手指的穴口，也同样受到了热情的招待，“也可以诚实一些吧？”

异物感愈发强烈，而手指所能触及的深度有限，再往里去的躁动不安与丝丝痒意无处安放，驱纹戒斗几乎要放弃思考。他看着自己胸口上方毛茸茸的脑袋与在他腰腹肌肤上啄吻的唇舌，心一横索性破罐子破摔了。

“你难道是打算，高中毕业了之后去按摩馆当技师吗？”好极了，驱纹戒斗不说人话的传统依然在延续着，虽然他很想催促葛叶纮汰别磨蹭直接干进来，但这种话他无论如何说不出口，只得寄希望于葛叶自行领会。

真可惜，葛叶纮汰的阅读理解是零分。“是在夸赞我手法好的意思？”

不，不是，妈的。做点什么啊你个蠢蛋！

“我只是提醒你一句，从者挣脱这种级别的桎梏只是几秒钟的事情，我也差不多恢复完魔力了——”

“挣脱的话有多快？”葛叶纮汰迅速地把手指尽数抽了出来，甚至带出了些许留恋不舍的嫩红肠肉，“那我就得抓紧时间了吧。”

驱纹戒斗感到一瞬间的空虚，好像葛叶纮汰抽走的不仅仅是手指而是某种依托似的。不过他并没有几秒钟来反刍这份状似欲求不满的空洞，年轻的御主就用单手除下了自己下半身的衣物，已然涨硬的性器从棉质的内裤里弹跳出来，与Lancer标致的臀缝厮磨两下，所及之处留下了浅浅的水痕。葛叶纮汰像撬开一只丰美多汁的蚌一样掰开驱纹戒斗结实漂亮的长腿和手感颇好的臀瓣，用展开的手掌和膝盖压迫住各一边，火热的阴茎已经跃跃欲试地抵上了充满诱惑的穴口。

“我要进来了。”葛叶纮汰的几个字仿佛是驱纹戒斗大刑获释的宣告，又仿佛是新一轮折磨的开始，但是无论怎么说都还勉强算是件好事。

“你最好真——”驱纹戒斗咬着牙发出的哼哼戛然而止，葛叶纮汰握着根部让硬热的肉棒长驱直入，带着点势不可挡的决意将他严丝合缝地填充。他张着嘴，凭着一口气不敢动弹半分，眼睛刹时间有些失焦，昏暗的居室灯在眼前散成无数的光点。

说到底驱纹戒斗实际了解同性性爱还是通过成为英灵时英灵殿传输的知识大礼包，在头次被葛叶纮汰召唤出来之前仅限于理论，与后者是五十步笑一百步的关系。

身体交合的部位又焦灼又滑腻，从穴道深处源源不断涌出的蜜液兴许是从者躯体的bonus。他全身的血液与魔力流动都快得前所未有，甘甜，饱满，香辛料——他的气味不同于往常，杀意和某种倔强的寒气暂时被驱散，非常葛叶纮汰的气味不依不饶地趁虚而入。这也许是两个世界的不同之处，作为魔术师的葛叶纮汰确凿让驱纹戒斗染上了自己的颜色。

有人心焦而执着地唤他的名字，把他的意识从碎散的状态重又聚拢起来，“刚刚太激动所以一下子进去有点多，你还好吗，戒斗？戒斗？”

“……你妈的。”他像脱离了水的一尾鱼一般大口呼吸，但没心思拿言语回击过去，仿佛脑神经有一块儿又开始罢工，更何况葛叶纮汰这次的冒失也没有那么糟。“把我解开。”

他由两人身体之间的空隙看到下半身的具体情况，原来已经插进去的部分才刚过半，出于各种各样的缘由，驱纹戒斗的喉头滚了滚，再开口时的声音有些嘶哑。感官上觉得埋在自己身体里的性器迟迟未动，而实际上也并没有经过那么久；如果驱纹戒斗坦诚到能够放下在仅是个高中生的御主面前可以但没必要的自尊，那一切都会变得简单很多。

驱纹戒斗不喜欢被动，所以他打算等葛叶纮汰把禁锢他的织带解开便重新找回主动权，也许又是骑乘位，他也并不怎么在乎具体，只要赶快把这些事解决完了就行。

葛叶纮汰应声，打算答应驱纹戒斗的要求解开束缚，但一个念头在他的脑袋中一闪而过。趁着Lancer一边的手臂被解脱束缚放松了戒备的顷刻，黑发的青年按住对方的肩膀把他整个身体面朝下地翻身压制住，剩下的绑带把胳膊勒出不浅的红色印记，引得驱纹戒斗情不自禁地龇了呲牙。

驱纹戒斗的面孔埋在葛叶纮汰的枕头里，看不见后者脸上的神情，五感中最为强烈的就是床褥上经年累月同化出的居住者的气味。他勉强把头转过半边，竭力用局限的视野捕捉到方才抽出了自己性器的葛叶的半边脸。后者听起来似乎有些歉疚，“对不起，戒斗，我猜你是打算又骑上来，但今天是我主导，所以……”

所以是背后位。起码有一点是好的，那就是他不用看着对方莫名其妙而情感丰富的大脸。

“随便你。”驱纹戒斗真的不打算思考了，惊讶了半秒之后态度也随便起来。为什么非得把补魔搞得像做爱，葛叶纮汰好烦人一男的。

葛叶纮汰从床头扯过靠枕把棕发男人的腰部垫高许多，然后按着对方的后腰把阴茎重新楔进了火热的身体里。这次他调整了插入的角度和力度，从硕大的龟头开始，灼热的分身一寸一寸地肏进去，无数的褶皱都被缓慢细腻地展平，它们像被驯服了一样，在性器稍许退后并进得更深的时候自发地缠上来，看起来甚至巴不得把肉棒一口气吞吃下去。

“戒斗，放松点，里面吸得太紧了。”葛叶纮汰试图通过抚摸对方的后背使其放松，被驱纹戒斗没被缚住的手费劲地打开了。

“别乱碰！我自己想办法。”虽然不太情愿，但是无可奈何，驱纹戒斗把头转了个方向，把手伸向自己半勃的下身撸动起来，耽于快感的身体便逐渐舒展，他的大脑和意识被饱满的热度吞噬，升华之后只残留光影模糊的念头。锋利的眉眼不自觉地柔化下来，如果葛叶纮汰能看得真切，那几乎是潋滟水色。

如此，葛叶才顺利地把性器捣向更深的地方。青年人力气实在不小而且无师自通，抽出去的时候缓慢得好像一场折磨，撞进来的时候却又凶而狠，龟头狠狠碾过穴道里的敏感点，教驱纹的腰都一瞬间塌下来。后者浑身汗水黏成一片，泛着漂亮的粉红，尤其是耳朵尖，红得相当可爱。

“不，啊……啊，停，慢点……”驱纹戒斗已经控制不了自己的言语了，身体交合之处肉体碰撞，他的臀瓣晕开一圈红，穴口似乎软烂熟透，每当葛叶不知疲倦似地肏进来，两颗沉坠着的卵囊就闷声撞在外部被流淌或者挤压出的淫液打湿的肉体。他被太多的快感支配着，几乎抓不住自己的阴茎，它硬得发痛，从后穴传导来的极致快乐让它在射精的边缘反复挣扎。驱纹戒斗最后放弃了抚慰自己，他徒劳无功地把可怜巴巴的床单攥成一团，像溺水者抓住最后一根浮木一般无助。敏感的顶端在相比之下显得粗糙的床单摩擦，泌出的清液很快把织物湿出了一块深色。

不够，还不够。魔力补充分明已经饱和，满得要溢出来，驱纹戒斗却觉得身体里还有一个无底洞在索求着一切可以吞下去的东西。他情不自禁地摆动腰部迎合对方迅猛的侵入——这已经违背了他原本的意思，也许等这场交媾结束之后驱纹戒斗能气死他自己也说不定。

“戒斗，我快，我快要到了……”葛叶纮汰也出了一身的汗，额前的黑发被汗水沾成一片垂落在眼前，他喘着粗气，在紧而热的身体里进出的动作却丝毫不停，仿佛已经成了一种惯性。“我要射在里面了……！”

如果驱纹戒斗这个时候还有精力的话，他肯定会出言或者出手阻止，因为清理起来很麻烦，可惜现在的他意识迷糊，腿脚虚软，颤抖的手指勉强重新摸到自己着火一般烫的下体的瞬间就到达了高潮。他的后穴在前端登上巅峰的顷刻收缩起来，葛叶纮汰最后抽插了几下，抵在最深处停顿，硬热的肉棒颤抖着，从马眼射出了一大股浓烈的精液，让lancer产生了一种被灌满了的错觉。

两人精疲力竭地倒下在狭小的床上，射精过后的的葛叶纮汰尚未把性器撤出来，美其名曰让魔力吸收更充分些。被强行抱在怀里的驱纹戒斗一时间懒得动弹，也便不挣扎了。

要算的账等明天再说。


End file.
